Próximo Passo
by Hope-W
Summary: Thiago Sirius Potter finalmente vai a Hogwarts, e junto com seus primos Roxanne, Lucy, Fred II e seus amigos Lorcan e Lysander Scamender testarão as estruturas da escola. NOVA GERAÇÃO.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertence.**

**Essa história vai retratar alguns momentos an vida de Thiago Sirius POtter, Roxanne Weasley , Lorcan e Lysander Scamender ( filhos de Luna ). **

**Capítulo 1**

"Mãe, me solta! Não estou indo para nenhuma guerra, é apenas Hogwarts". Thiago Sirius Potter disse enquato tentava se desvencilhar de Gina Potter.

"Ok! Sr. Potter, se você já está grande demais para abraços certamente não quer presentes de seus pais ".

"Calma aí pai, você entendeu o que quis dizer" Disse matreiro o garoto de 11 anos.

"Harry! O que você planeja dar a ele?" Gina certamente estava mais preocupada com o presente que marido estava prestes a dar ao filho do que com o fato do rapaz correr dos carinhos.

Apenas mais doces... Olhe lá estão George e Angelina." Esse não seria o primeiro ano de estudos em magia apenas para Thiago Potter, Roxanne e Lucy Weasley também passariam pelo Chapéu Seletor.

"Vou falar com eles, já volto Thiago" Ela disse levando cada um de seus outros filhos em cada mãe.

"Eai Paizão, você tem mesmo um presente pra mim. E fica a dica a mamãe sabe q você está mentindo. Ela SEMPRE sabe" Thiago tinha uma personalidade única dentre os netos de Arthur e Molly Weasley, ele era destemido. Enfrentava a todos sem hesitar, quebrar regras era com ele mesmo. E por isso vivia em confrontos com sua prima mais nova, Rosa.

"Olha aqui moleque sua mãe sabe que eu te daria isso cedo ou tarde; mas ela não esperava que logo no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts você teria essa arma em mãos." A excitação no brilho do olhar de Thiago era notável a qualquer pessoa que passasse perto dele. "Isso foi um presente que seus tio Jorge e Fred me deram, e eu estou te dando pois confio no bom senso que você provavelmente tem " . E entregou uma caixa um tanto fina e pequena ao jovem de cabelos castanhos (que no sol se refletia ruivo) e olhos verdes. Thiago era considerado alto até quando comparado aos seus primos mais velhos. "Lá vem sua mãe, te mando uma carta com instruções, guarda logo isso!".

"Oi Jorge, como estão as coisas no Beco Diagonal?" Harry disse dissimulando a conversa que estava tendo com o filho, que escondeu a caixa no bolso de sua calça.

"Bem mais calmas de hoje em diante. Agora que Roxy está indo para Hogwarts terei mais paz e tranqüilidade, agora só tenho que arrumar um jeito de me livrar da minha doce Angelina." Jorge disse com tom jocoso. Todos sabiam o quanto ele zelava pela sua família, e certamente enviar sua filha mais nova, Roxanne, a Hogwarts era difícil para ele.

"Também te amo, querido" Angelina disse dando um beijo na bochecha do marido. "Roxanne, nada de detenções na primeira semana. Não provoque ninguém e, por favor, nada de sair soltando bombas de bosta pela escola. Pelo menos no primeiro mês".

"Mãe, eu juro que tentarei, mas não prometo nada" Roxanne era famosa nas rodas de conversa da família, sempre que o assunto era travessuras dos filhos. Jorge sempre tinha uma nova arte da filha para exibir aos irmãos, ele e Angelina nunca repreenderam nem a garota de cabelos ondulados negros e olhos cor de mel, nem seu irmão Fred Weasley II, mas chamado de Freddy, que exibia olhos da mesma cor, mas tinha cabelos mais claros e era a imagem e semelhança do pai.

"Você sabe que é melhor não começar com o pé esquerdo" Disse Harry à menina.

"Lá encontrarei a grande maioria de meus primos, eles já me conhecem e sabem o eu esperar de mim. E tenho fé que mesmo assim me defenderão de qualquer encrenca. E o Teddy e monitor chefe, ele não vai me decepcionar". A confiança de Roxanne era inabalável só não era maior do que sua habilidade de fazer piadas. Naquele momento era impossível dizer quem estava mais ansioso com o início das aulas, ela ou Thiago.

"E qualquer coisa te defenderei, estaremos na mesma casa de qualquer forma" Thiago disse abraçando a prima com apenas um braço e os dois disseram em uni som "GRIFINORIA".

"E falando em te defender; cadê seu fiel defensor contra tudo e contra todos?" Jorge se referia ao próprio filho, que sempre tirava a caçula de encrencas ( muitas das quais ele mesmo a colocava ).

"Não tenho idéia" Ela respondeu ao pai e mudou o foco de sua atenção para o primo. "Você já viu os Scamender? O Lorcan disse que tem uma novidade." Ela se referia aos gêmeos Lorcan e Lysander Scamender, filhos de Luna e Rolf Scamender, os dois era quase extensão dos Weasley, já que eles passavam vários feriados n' A Toca e estavam presentes em todas as festas. E a reunião de Thiago Potter, Roxanne Weasley, Lysander e Lorcan Scamender foi por Percy Weasley batizada de "exercício de simulação do apocalipse".

"Aposto que é algum bicho bizarro que a tia Luna deu para ele". Os dois estavam tão entretidos na conversa que não observaram um de seus tios se aproximar.

"Olá! Como vão os novatos ?" Percy Weasley chegou trazendo na mão a mala de sua filha mais nova , Lucy Weasley.

"Ótimos tio Percy, e o senhor?" Thiago respondeu educadamente enquanto Roxanne dava o mais puro sorriso.

"Como eu gostaria de acreditar nessas carinhas angelicais" Respondeu o ruivo enquanto acertava seus óculos.

"Percy, por um acaso você está dizendo que a minha princesinha não é digna de confiança?" Jorge disse colocando a mão no peito fingindo se sentir ofendido.

"Só estou falando que conheço as duas figuras. Mas de qualquer forma acredito que as paredes de Hogwarts já passaram por muitas coisas, eles dois não serão o suficiente para rui-lás"

"Não se esqueça dos Scamender" Thiago falou sorrindo.

"Eles começam esse ano também?" Percy relamente tinha se esquecido da idade dos filhos de Luna e Rolf. Ele abaixou e olho para a filha dizendo "Lucy meu amor, sei que você fará amiginhas tão geniais quanto você, então não se prenda a seus primos aqui, ou a qualquer outra pessoa com quem eles se misturem".

"Morda a língua antes de falar do meu filho, Percy. Ele será o primeiro aluno do ano".

"O primeiro a pegar uma detenção" Disse Angelina".

**Espero que tenham gostad. Por favor me deixem reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**TUDO E TODOS SÃO DA JK.**

**Capítulo 2**

"O primeiro a pegar uma detenção" Disse Angelina. "Gina, sabemos que o garoto é esperto mas também sabemos que ele é tão disciplinado quanto meus filhos. Cadê o Freddy? Agora que ele pode ir para Hogsmeads sei que receberei mais cartas de diretor do que qualquer outro pai já recebeu na história dessa escola" Angelina tinha motivos para se preocupar com o filho, Freddy era o terror de Filch, ele conseguiu obter 5 detenções em apenas um dia.

"Ouvi meu nome?" Freddy chegou por trás da mãe. O rapaz era incrivelmente alto, fator que o ajudou a conquistar a vaga de goleiro no time de quadribol da Grifinória sendo, na época, apenas um segundo anista, ele era apenas dois palmos mais baixo que o pai. Agora ele estava prestes a iniciar seu terceiro ano na escola, e mesmo assim já era uma figura muito popular, as diversas pessoas que passavam e o cumprimentavam provavam isso.

"Onde você estava amor?" Angelina perguntou carinhosa abraçando o rapaz. A cena chegava a ser hilária, mas ele não se envergonhava e abraçou a mãe de volta. "Certificando a segurança da minha maninha."

"E eu posso saber como você a estava mantendo protegida uma vez que nem perto dela estava?" Perguntou Harry curioso brincando com o sobrinho que em menos de dois anos seria mais alto do que ele.

"Simples. Arranjei um responsável para ela em cada casa. Se ela for selecionada para a Grifinória, assim como o Thiago... Não me olhem assim, todo mundo sabe que esse aqui é grifinório desde o dia que ele nasceu" ouvindo as palavras do primo Thiago ficou ainda mais pomposo e seu sorriso ainda maior. "De qualquer forma. Se ela for para a Grifinória eu me responsabilizo. Caso caía na Corvinal já avisei a Dominique. Se for Lufa-Lufa a Molly já garantiu que tomará conta dela, não é muita segurança, mas que risco ela correrá na Lufa-Lufa". Todos, menso Percy, sorriram com isso. "O único problema é se ela for selecionada para a Sonserina , a Victorie disse que ficará de olho nela, mas não senti firmeza. De qualquer forma o Teddy é monitor chefe e poderá por um pano para minha pequena Roxie 'n Roll ". Freddy disse bagunçando os cabelos que a irmã passou muito tempo arrumando. Percebendo que isso resultaria numa leve discussão entre os irmãos o resto do grupo preferiu gerar uma nova conversa.

"Agradeço a preocupação Frederick Anthony Weasley II, mas não precisa tanto" Roxanne disse deixando explicita sua irritação no tom de sua voz.

"Roxanne Eleonora Weasley eu não em canso de me preocupar com você, e se algo acontecer com você... "Freddy havia começado seu pequeno ato de drama, mas a irmã o interrompeu.

"CALA BOCA FREDDY".

"O que é isso Roxie 'n Roll, seu irmão estava apenas cuidando do seu bem estar". Thiago disse satirizando a prima.

"Obrigado pelo apoio, mas só eu a chamo de Roxie 'n Roll, entendeu bem isso Potter".

"Que tal se ninguém me chamar de Roxie'n Roll" Roxanne finalizou.

"Olhem, lá vem os Scamender" Lucy havia falado pela primeira vez. Lucy e sua irmã mais velha, Molly Weasley II eram exemplos dos poucos netos de Arthur e Molly que continuaram a ter cabelos ruivos. Lucy era extremamente tímida, ela gostava muito da companhia de Thiago e Roxanne, mas muitas vezes ela passava desapercebida devido sua personalidade, muito determinada porém pouco evidente. Quando ela se comprometia a fazer algo, fazia. E certamente era tão inteligente, se não mais do que Rose Weasley, a neta prodígio como Jorge a apelidou.

"Boa Tarde!" Luna estava mais madura e a maternidade a trouxe para mais perto da terra, mas ela nunca perdeu seu jeito de perdida. "Lorcan, se você abrir essa gaiola antes de chegar a Hogwarts juro que solto toda sua coleção de fadas mordentes". O gêmeos não idênticos que ela teve com Rolf a forçaram a se centrar mais, eles era a personificação da palavra travessura.

"Eai Thiago! Pronto?" Lorcan disse ignorando as palavras da mãe. Tanto ela quanto ele sabiam que ele abriria a caixa assim que o expresso deixasse a estação e que as fadas seriam libertadas assim que ela pisasse em casa. Lorcan era o gêmeo mais velho e mais alto, tinha cabelos negros e curtos como os de seu pai, mas seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados, como os de sua mãe.

"Sempre! Esse ano é o inicio de nossa era em Hogwarts." Thiago, Lorcan e Lysander já tinham diversos planos para quando chegassem na escola.

"Roxie, Roxie, Roxie. Como vai esse sorriso que nos livrará de muitas enrascadas" Lorcan disse se aproximando e abrasando Roxanne.

"Com todos os dentes" e ela lhe mostrou o seu belo sorriso que derretia o coração de Arthur Weasley.

"Lysander, como vai?" Thiago cumprimentou o outro amigo, este de cabelos castanhos claros na altura das orelhas e olhos como os do irmão.

"Empolgado, mal posso esperar para chegar lá" Lysander não era tão espalhafatoso quanto o irmão, mas quando irritado era capaz de qualquer coisa. Freqüentemente ele e Lorcan se agrediam. "A quanto tempo Rox."

"Desde o aniversário de Louis".

"Bem lembrado. Oi Lucy! Ansiosa?" Lucy respondeu acenando positivamente com a cabeça. E como freqüentemente Roxanne se cansava de ser a única menina do grupo achou que seria uma boa idéia aproximar a prima dos rapazes.

"Pode falar, Lucy. Ele está tão ansiosa quanto nós".

"É. Seria genial se caíssemos na mesma casa" Disse a ruiva tímida.

"Pouco provável. Qual é? Dúvido que eu e meu irmão entremos na mesma. Observe bem nossas personalidades" Todos olhavam Lorcan com ar de surpresa. "Thiago é o mais destemido e inconseqüente, o Sander só abre a boca quando tem certeza ou quando vai arrumar uma briga, a Rox sabe se relacionar com as pessoas ainda não nasceu ninguém tão carismático quanto ela, mas em compensação ela pode ser muito manipuladora, a Lucy ... bem só sei que ela é tão tímida que mal posso apontar uma qualidade e um defeito".

"Cala boca, Lorcan" Thiago disse percebendo o quão sem graça Lucy ficou.

"E você é um sequelado que desconhece a palavra modéstia" Lysander respondeu.

"Gente, o ano nem começou e nos já estamos brigando. Temos que pensar como seremos felizes em Hogwarts". Roxanne apaziguou.

E bem nessa hora o expresso apitou os pais dos novos alunos acharam melhor embarcá-los. As despedidas foram demoradas e muito sentimentais, mas nenhum dos calouros se sentiu triste.

**XXXXXX**

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEWS, E MTO OBRIGADAPARA BRUNA LUIZA BLACK, QUE DEIXOU NO PRIMEIRO CAP. VC EH MTO ESPECIAL, E ESSE CAP É TODO SEU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NADA É MEU, E SIM DA JK. MAS ISSO NÃO É NOVIDADE PARA NGM. =]**

**Capítulo 3**

"Potter,Thiago"Finalmente havia chegado sua vez, ele sempre disse aos outros, e a si mesmo, que era um grifinório, mas nesse momento ele não tinha mais tanta certeza disso. Só de pensar em não cair na casa do pai lhe trazia um sentimento que ele enfrentou poucas vezes na vida; insegurança, mas ele devia seguir em frente. Se sentou no banco e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça.

"Gostaria que mais estudantes fossem tão fáceis de selecionar; a muitos anos não via um coração destinado como o seu. Definitivamente GRIFINÓRIA".

Thiago não pode evitar e sorriu com toda sua alma. Se sentou a mesa da casa ao lado de outro aluno recém selecionado; Matthew Gram , que lhe disse "Bem Vindo, já esperava que você viesse parar na Grifinória mesmo". Thiago apenas sorriu, sua alegria era tanta que se tornou difícil externá-la. Mas seu primo Freddy se encarregou disso

"O Thiago já sabia que era grifinório antes mesmo de saber soletrar o próprio nome. A família toda já sabia isso". As palavras do primo Freddy foram muito satisfatórias para os ouvidos do rapaz.

Outros nomes foram chamados até que chegou a vez dos gêmeos. E a professora Vector, atual vice diretora, chamou "Scamender, Lorcan".

"Mas que personalidade complexa. Seu coração é muito sábio e por vezes você o coloca na frente da razão, mas mesmo assim, suas decisões são inteligentes. Não há outro lugar para você que não a CORVINAL".

Thiago se sentiu um pouco triste, mas sabia que o Chapéu não estava enganado e seria melhor para o amigo se assim fosse.

Na vez de Lysander o chapéu foi mais direto.

"Você não se expressa muito por meio das palavras meu rapaz, pois deveria fazer isso, seus pensamentos são iluminados, e seria bom que o resto do mundo os conhecesse. Certamente aprenderá a melhor se expressar na CORVINAL".

Mais nomes foram selecionados até que chegou a vez de Lucy.

"Weasley, essa escola parece não se cansar de receber Weasleys. E eu sou grato por isso, sem vocês ela não seria o que era. Mas de um tempo para cá vocês mudaram, evoluíram e se diversificaram. Você é um exemplo disso; Justa. Minha jovem não se esqueça a Justiça é cega, e você faz dela muda. Pense nisso quando estiver na sua nova casa, a LUFA-LUFA".

Thiago nunca tinha visto a prima mais vermelha. A mesa da Grifinória já havia recebido além de Thiago outros cinco novatos. E havia chegado a vez de Roxanne, como ele queria que ela se juntasse a ele.

A Professora Vector anunciou "Weasley, Roxanne", a jovem se levantou, seu nervosismos era evidente, a mulata sentia suas mãos tremerem.

"Duas Weasleys em um só ano, fico feliz. Quanto amor e alegria você carrega consigo, mas que temperamento também. Mostre mais seu belo sorriso pelos motivos certos e o mundo será seu. Na sua casa tenho certeza que encontrar pessoas para compartilhar toda essa lealdade, espero que você encontre tanta felicidade no mundo quanto eu encontrei em você. Sei que você será feliz na GRIFINÓRIA".

Roxanne se levantou e correu para mesa de sua casa abraçou fortmente o irmão e bradava de alegria coma chegada da irmã. A menina se sentou de frente para Thiago, mas para isso teve que fazer outros calouros se deslocarem um pouco para a esquerda.

"É Rox, pelo jeito estávamos certos! Dois grifinórios. Estou muito feliz que você também foi selecionada". Essa ultima frase o filho mais velho de Harry Potter disse para que só a prima escutasse.

"Eu também!"

"Prazer, Sou Millie Andopolis, seremos companheiras de quarto mal posso esperar para nos conhecermos melhor. Sorte que fomos apenas quatro meninas. Minha irmã, Anya, divide o dormitório dela com outras cinco meninas, olha que martírio!" Roxanne estava tendo dificuldades em assimilar tudo o que a jovem morena sentada ao seu lado falava, muita informação em pouco tempo.

"Nossa, que coisa!" Foi a resposta que ela deu, por achar que não abria espaço para que a outra grifinória continuasse a falar.

"Eu sou Janis Gumm, espero que não tenhamos problemas. Não mexa nas minhas coisas e sei que nos daremos bem" Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros disse em tom ameaçador, mas Roxanne não se intimidou e retalhou. "Não se preocupe não pretendo passar muito tempo perto de você mesmo".

"Eu acho que já vi você algumas vezes na Geminialidades Weasley. Agora que sei que você é uma Weasley faz sentido" Matthew Gram disse admirando Roxanne, e pela primeira vez na vida Thiago teve a impressão de ver a prima sem graça.

"Sou filha do dono, Jorge Weasley."

"E minha irmã, novato" Freddy falou fitando o rapaz. Os amigos de Freddy e Thiago riram da situação, mas aos demais calouros não.

***

Mais tarde na sala comunal a maioria dos calouros já haviam se retirado, mas Thiago e Roxanne estavam escrevendo as cartas para seus pais anunciando como foi a seleção. Quando mal haviam mandado as cartas com uma coruja da escola perceberam uma movimentação. Era Freddy e um amigo.

"Aonde vocês vão?" Roxanne disse em tom de quem exige uma resposta.

"Vamos iniciar a temporada de pegadinhas desse ano, que ir conosco Roxie'n Roll?" Freddy respondeu cutucando o amigo.

"Lógico!" Thiago respondeu sem consultar a prima.

"Vamos a sala da atlética da Sonserina fazer um estrago, eles acham que nos roubariam no campeonato do ano passado e tudo ficaria sem retaliação" Um jovem não muito alto de cabelos loiros enrolados falou mostrando um saco preto.

"O que faremos quando lá chegarmos?"

"Isso irmãzinha do Freddy, você só descobrirá se for conosco" respondeu o mesmo rapaz.

"Então vamos logo, estou curiosa!" Roxanne nunca negava um desafio.

"Esse é o espírito! Sou Sam Kent, Bem vinda a Grifinória".

Quando já estava prestes a abrir a passagem para fora do Salão Comunal da Grifinória Freddy disse para a irmã, primo e amigo que ficaram para trás "Chega de papo e vamos à ação".

***

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde os quatro invadiram a sala da atlética da Sonserina e enfeitiçaram todas as bolas de quadribol da equipe. As Goles grudariam nas mãos que nelas encostassem, os balaços murchariam se rebatidas e os pomos atacariam a cabeça dos jogadores. Os uniformes receberam borrifadas de uma poção que deixaria a pele dos usuários verdes. Como toque final eles espalharam pela sala balas acima de qualquer suspeita, mas que na verdade causariam vômitos diarréia a quem as comesse.

"Esse foi um oferecimento das Geminialidades Weasley" Disse um Freddy orgulhoso enquanto fechava a porta.

"Tem alguém vindo" Sam, que havia saído na frente para verificar o caminho, sussurrou e seguiu outro caminho. Com isso o que estava sendo pura diversão para Roxanne e Thiago se tornou o inicio de um pesadelo.

"O que faremos?" Thiago disse a Freddy como se implorasse por misericórdia.

"Eu vou com o Sam, e vocês subam dois lances das próximas escadas à esquerda. Virem à esquerda de novo, lá terá uma parede branca. É a sala comunal da Corvinal. A senha é 'escaravelho'. Fiquem lá o máximo de tempo que conseguirem, se possível só saiam amanha." E saiu correndo atrás do amigo.

"Isso por que ele disse que me protegeria. Idiota".

"Vamos logo Rox. Não quero levar uma detenção logo no primeiro dia."

Os dois saíram na direção que Freddy indicou, mas antes mesmo de chegarem ao segundo lance de escadas ouviram um barulho e correram. Durante essa corrida Thiago tropeçou e esbarrou em Roxanne que caiu de mau jeito sentindo uma forte dor no tornozelo direito. O rapaz chegou a parar e voltar para ajudar a prima, mas ela indicou sem nada dizer que o primo deveria seguir em frente. Mal Thiago havia virado o primeiro corredor que encontrou ouviu uma voz rouca.

"Você o que faz aqui a esse horário?"

"Eu fui enviar uma carta para meus pais e acabei me perdendo" Thiago percebeu a dor na voz da prima que ainda não havia se levantado.

"Certeza que é só isso? Você não está longe da sala da Corvinal, não é essa a sua casa?"

"Não. Sou da Grifinória, já estou perambulando a mais de meia hora. E acabei de cair e machuquei meu pé"

"Se é da Grifinória está mais longe da sua casa do que imagina. Primeiro anistas não deviam sair sozinhos a noite, essas paredes já viram muitas coisas e também tem seus truque. Essa escola pode ser perigosa. De qualquer forma você estava fora de sua casa num horário que só monitores tem a permissão, terei que lhe punir com uma detenção. Sábado às nove da manhã na sala dos troféus ".

Roxanne já podia ver sua mãe falando o quão irresponsável ela era, por levar uma detenção em menos de 24 horas de inicio do ano letivo.

"FINALMENTE! Rox, te encontrei. Você não me esperou na hora de sair da Torre das Corujas. Eu estava te procurando e acabei me perdendo" Thiago sentiu que não era correto a prima levar a detenção sozinha, ele também quis participar da armação e foi ele quem a fez cair.

"Thiago, o que você está fazendo...aqui" A mulata não acreditava nos próprios olhos, o primo estava pedindo por uma detenção.

"Você quem é?" disse o dono da voz rouca, que agora Thiago podia ver que se tratava de um senhor muito velho corcunda, ele acreditou ser Filch o zelador de Hogwarts desde antes do tempo que seu pai, Harry Potter, lá estudou.

"Sou Thiago Sirius Potter" disse o jovem com muito orgulho.

"Senhor Potter, como estava dizendo a Senhorita..."

"Meu nome é Roxanne Eleonora Weasley"

"... a senhorita Weasley. Ela está fora dos aposentos tarde da noite e por isso ganhou uma detenção. Você se encaixa no mesmo quadro, logo encontrarei os dois na sala dos troféus sábado pela manhã. Agora me sigam os guiarei a Torre da Grifinória".

"Meu tornozelo dói muito, acho que devo ir até a enfermaria" Roxanne disse.

"Que assim seja. Mas o Sr Potter irá diretamente para os aposentos de sua casa quando por lá passarmos."

Mais tarde enquanto seguiam Filch,uma ainda indignada Roxanne sussurrou ao primo que a ajudava a andar "Por que raios você voltou? Devia ter seguido para a Sala da Corvinal, o Scamender te ajudariam".

"Eu voltei pelo mesmo motivo que teria feito você voltar... E não adianta vir com esse olhar, eu sei que você voltaria, na verdade você nem teria fugido".

"Obrigada" A jovem mulata respondeu arrumando o cabelo e dando um beijo na bochecha do primo.

***

A Toca no dia seguinte estava mais calma do que de costume. Como era tradição, os filhos de Arthur e Molly se reunião com os cônjuges para comentarem como foi a despedida para Hogwarts.

"Nem acredito que Thiago já está lá, e ano que vem será a vez do Al. Definitivamente não estou pronta para ficar tanto tempo longe dos meus filhos".

"Eu estou, e mal posso esperar para a Rosa mostrar o quão inteligente ela é. Ela vai e destacar na escola por ser tudo aquilo que eu não fui; inteligente" Rony disse provacando risos.

"Eu sei que você não a quer tão já longe d casa, Rony. Outro dia mesmo estava quase implorando para q ela deixasse você ler uma história para ela e para o Hugo" Hermioe disse enquanto servia café para o marido.

"Ele gostou da história de como eu enfrentei um ninho de Acromanturas motivado pelo amor que sentia pela mãe dele". Hermione deu um beijo no marido sorriu e disse.

"Pena que a história não é bem essa. O Harry diz que o horror na sua cara foi maior nesse dia do que no dia da Batalha Final". Hermione em tom jocoso.

Enquanto todos riam as corujas chegaram.

Gina anunciou a chegada de uma carta d Thiago. "Meu filinho está na Grifinória, que orgulho. E disse que a Roxie também, já a Lucy foi para a Lufa-Lufa, como a irmã".

Pouco depois chegaram George e Angelina, que evidentemente estava descontente, já seu marido esboçava um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Adivinhem quem já tem uma detenção?" George dizia como se anunciasse o prêmio da loteria.

"Não acredito! Como a Roxie conseguiu?" Molly disse enquanto abraçava a nora.

"Angelina e eu criamos nossos filhos muito bem, por isso desde tão cedo colhemos os frutos. Roxie certamente vai superar meu histórico escolar". George disse abraçando a esposa.

"Freddy já está guiando a irmã pelo mau caminho" Angelina disse "E eu só pedi para que ela se mantivesse um mesinho fora de confusões." Ela disse afundando o rosto do peito do marido.

"Minha menina!" George disse beijando de leve a esposa. Nesse momento outra coruja deixa uma carta no colo de Harry, ele viu o emblema da escola e já previu o que se passava.

Enquanto ele lia a carta já anunciou para o resto da família "Pelo jeito ela não estava sozinha. Thiago também foi punido" Harry não se conteve e deu um sorriso de leve.

"Como você acha graça numa hora dessas Harry, nosso filho já levou uma detenção. Se continuar assim o histórico escolar dela será tão bom quanto o do Rony" Gina vociferou batendo de leve no ombro esquerdo do marido.

"Hey, não me culpe pelo seu filho não ser tão esperto quanto a Rosinha. Que não terá nenhuma detenção nos primeiros anos. Assim como a Mione". Rony disse se servindo de mais panquecas.

"Amor, eu peguei minha primeira detenção logo no primeiro ano, lembra?"

"Mas isso aconteceu porque você andava com maus elementos". Ele disse beijando Hermione no rosto.

Enquanto todos riam, Gina ainda discutia com Harry sobre o comportamento do filho.

"Gina, o que eu posso fazer? Eu mesmo, no segundo ano cheguei a Hogwarts com uma detenção. Lembra dessa Rony?"

"Lógico! Depois daquele dia demorei quase quinze anos para voltar a dirigir um carro, voador ou não".

Quando Gina se levantou da mesa Harry disse aos que ficaram: "Assim que chegar ao ministério escreverei uma carta ensinando a usar o Mapa do Maroto, certamente essa detenção poderia ter sido evitada de ele já soubesse do mapa". Mas o moreno não percebeu que a mulher ouviu tudo o que ele disse.

"Então você de fato deu ao Thiago esse mapa. Harry você quer que ele seja expulso ou o quê". Todos gargalharam com a situação.

**Obrigada pela reviews, elas realmente foram um estimulo para escrever o mais rápido possível. vocês são geniais. Esperam q tenham gostado, e por favor deixem sugestões, dicas e o que vocês estão achando da história e principalmente dos personagens.**

**No próximo capítulo eles já estaram no segundo ano de Hogwarts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**NADA É MEU, tudo é da JK.**

**Capítulo 4**

A Toca estava abarrotada de gente, no jardim preparando o toldo e as mesas onde a refeição seria servida estavam Gui, George, Rony, e Gina. A decoração ficou a cargo de Hermione e Fleur e na cozinha preparando o almoço estavam Molly Weasley e Angelina. Percy e sua esposa Audrey estavam tentando tomar conta de suas filhas, que não causavam muitos inconvenientes, e de seus sobrinhos.

"Terminamos aqui com as mesas, acho que vou ver se a mamãe e a Angelina precisam de alguma ajuda". Gina seguindo em direção a porta da cozinha.

"Eu avisei e não quero ninguém reclamando depois. A Angelina simplesmente não sabe cozinhar. Eu saí de casa crente que comeria a deliciosa comida da minha e mãe e ela seleciona justamente a minha esposa para ajudá-la a preparar os pratos. Isso não está certo" Jorge falava para Rony enquanto entravam na casa e se depararam com uma cena chocante. Hugo estava vomitando incontrolavelmente sentado no colo de Percy enquanto Audrey, que era enfermeira no St. Mungos, fazia um feitiço para curá-lo.

"Que Merda, Percy! O que aconteceu com meu filho" Rony disse pegando a criança no colo não se importando com o vomito.

"Ele achou um desses doces da Geminialidades e comeu antes que eu pudesse evitar" Percy se desculpou.

"Rony, deixe eu terminar o feitiço por favor" Um muito enraivecido Rony segurou o menino de frente para a cunhada.

"Não me olhe dessa forma. O George que fabrica os doces". Percy se defendeu ao olhar de fúria do irmão.

"Nem vem! Eu não trago os doces das geminialidades para A Toca desde que a Victorie comeu um caramelo incha-língua. A mamãe me proibiu".

"Então como esses doces vieram para aqui?" Rony contestou, a essa altura Hugo já havia parado de vomitar e Rony fazia um feitiço para limpar a camiseta que usava.

"Eu os peguei na bolsa da Rosie, achei que eram as balas trouxas que a mamãe comprou semana passada". O menino ainda estava vermelho e recuperando o fôlego.

"Mas essa é a bolsa da Roxie, eu mesmo comprei no aniversario dela" Jorge disse. "Essas deviam ser a encomenda de um dos amigos dela que está vindo".

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Fleur disse assim que entrou na sala, seguida por Hermione e suas filhas, Victorie e Dominique.

"O Hugo comeu uma vomitilha, mas já está melhor" Audrey respondeu.

"Como assim? Huguinho, como você está se sentindo" Hermione era uma mãe tão coruja quanto Molly Weasley, certamente a cunhada mais neurótica em relação ao bem estar dos filhos.

"Estou bem! Já passou" O menino de 9 anos disse saindo do abraço da mãe.

"Mas onde você achou vomitilhas, meu amorzinho? Você não deu nenhuma a ele, deu Jorge?"

"Não! Se ele não fosse tão bisbilhoteiro quanto o Roniquinho não estaria passando por isso" Jorge disse na defensiva.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" perguntou a cunhada.

"Que ele estava futricando na bolsa da minha filha".

"Mas não foi de propósito, mãe. Eu pensei que era a da Rosie".

"O que importa é que ele já está bem!" Percy disse se sentando no sofá.

"E onde está a Rosie?" Rony quis saber sobre o paradeiro da filha.

"Lá em cima com a Lucy no antigo quarto da Gina"

"E a Roxanne?" George foi quem questionou.

"Acho que ela foi com Harry buscar um dos amigos de Hogwarts do Thiago".

"O dono dos doces encomendados. Valeu Percy".

"Até parece que fui quem comeu as vomitilhas"

"Não, mas quem deveria estar vigiando o Hugo?" Jorge disse se sentando numa das poltonas da sala.

Nesse momento Hugo, percebendo a tensão se manifestou:

"Desculpa tio Jorge, eu posso pagar pelos doces se preciso, mas não tenho dinheiro aqui, posso te dar o dinheiro quando nos encontrarmos na plataforma 9/2".

"Não se preocupe com isso Hugo, mas é você que dirá para o dono das encomendas o que aconteceu com os doces dele". Jorge estava apenas se divertindo com o medo do sobrinho, da mesma forma que fazia com o pai de Hugo muitos anos no passado.

"Ele é muito grande? Quero dizer... você acha que ele bateria em mim?" O jovem disse num tom inseguro muito parecido com o do pai.

"Pelo que sei ele costuma mandar cerca de dois alunos para a Ala Hospitalar por mês...ou seria por semana?"

"JORGE! Deixe o em paz. Hugo ninguém vai bater em você só por que se enganou, além do mais acho que depois de vomitar tanto você já aprendeu a lição, não é?".

"Sim, tia Audrey".

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde toda decoração já estava pronta e o jantar na mesa. Mas algumas pessoas ainda não haviam chegado, aqueles que já estavam n' A Toca se reuniam no jardim em alguns pufes que Hermione conjurou.

"O Harry já saiu a mais de uma hora, por que ele está demorando tanto?" Angelina perguntou se sentando ao lado do marido.

"Certamente seus filhos já o mataram" Rony respondeu.

"Não se preocupe, o Thiago certamente o protegeria" Gina retrucou dando um soco no irmão.

"Como se ele fosse páreo para o Freddy e a Roxie. O coitado não teria chance contra meus dois terroristas". George adorava falar de como seus filhos poderiam ser uma ameaça a sociedade.

"De qualquer forma, espero que eles cheguem logo! Estou começando a ficar com fome" Disse Gui Weasley. Nesse instante houve um estampido atrás deles que anunciava a chegada de Carlinhos Weasley.

"Que sorte, achei que chegaria atrasado".

"Não filho, os Scamender ainda não chegaram também". O Sr Weasley disse abraçando o filho.

"Quem mais ainda não chegou? Seu irmão vem esse ano Angelina?" Perguntou o domador de dragões.

"Pouco provável, agora que meu pai está se mudando para a Austrália também ele está muito ocupando ajudando-o". O irmão de Angelina, Erico Johnson havia estudado com Carlinhos, os dois trabalharam juntos na Romênia por um tempo, mas Erico preferiu se especializar no trato de animais mágicos aquáticos, e por isso se mudou para a Austrália. "E o Olívio Wood já disse que não tem como, amanha vai ter jogo dos Puddlemore".

"Lino Jordan e sua mulher. Ele disse que não perderia a comida da mamãe por nada. Coitado, não disse a ele que a Ange também estaria cozinhando esse ano" Jorge disse beijando a bochecha da esposa, que simplesmente ignorou o comentário. Todos sabiam que Angelina cozinhava bem, melhor do que Gina e Hermione juntas, mas ainda assim não chegava perto das aptidões culinárias da Sra. Weasley. E Jorge jogava isso na cara dela freqüentemente.

"E o Harry, onde ele está?" Carlinhos disse aos sentir a falta do cunhado.

"Foi buscar uns amigos das crianças. Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento" Gina falou enquanto cumprimentava o irmão.

"Espero que eles não demorem. Todo mundo sabe com o Rony fica quando está com fome".

***

Harry Potter havia saído a cerca de uma hora na companhia de seus filhos Thiago e Alvo e de seus sobrinhos Freddy, Louis e Roxanne para buscar na estação Kings Cross Sam Kent,amigo de Freddy , Matthew Gram,amigo de James e Roxanne, e Conrad Seed, amigo de Louis.

"James, você tem certeza que marcou aqui de se encontrar com esse menino?" Harry já estava impaciente, eles já haviam chegado à 10 minutos e o rapaz não apareceu.

"Sim pai!" Essa já era a terceira vez que ouvia a mesma pergunta, e isso já o estava incomodando.

"Lá está o Sam" Freddy disse indo em encontro ao amigo alguns metros mais a frente.

"Eai cara! Atrasou pra caramba, meu tio já ia te largar para trás" Freddy disse abraçando o amigo.

"Foi mal, mas meu pai chegou à Inglaterra essa semana, quando disse que não poderia passar o final de semana com ele .... WOW, o cara pirou! Mas lógico que ele entendeu quando disse que estava indo para a reunião de família dos Weasley, ele até queria vir junto" A família Weasley sempre foi conhecida no mundo bruxo inglês, mas depois dos grandes feitos deles na Batalha Final sua fama cresceu por todo o mundo, e eles passaram a ser admirados por bruxos do mundo todo. A Família de Sam Kent era exemplo disso, o pai do rapaz é americano e ainda assim sabia da família que habita A Toca.

"Tenho certeza que ele estaria aqui com você se soubesse quem veio comigo".

"Quem?" O jovem de cabelos loiros escuros quis saber.

"Eu, Roxanne Weasley, quem seria mais importante do que eu!" A jovem se manifestou, no ano que passou ela, seu irmão, James e Sam (e algumas vezes acompanhados pelos gêmeos Scamender e Matthew Gram) aprontaram muitas pela escola; as vítimas favoritas: O time de quadribol da Sonserina.

"Hahahaha, baixinha! Lógico que você é a pessoa que eu mais queria ver. Ainda não sei como sobrevivi essas férias sem ver seu lindo sorriso" Sam disse em tom de piada abraçando a mulata que havia crescido cerca de cinco centímetros desde o fim das aulas, mas ainda assim era muito baixa quando comparada ao irmão, que já estava da altura do pai.

Freddy sabia que tudo era uma encenação cômica entre o amigo e a irmã, mas ele não gostava de ver a irmã com tanta intimidade com qualquer rapaz que não fosse da família. Para evitar qualquer desconforto maior interrompeu "Eu estava falando de Harry Potter, meu tio".

"Harry Potter! O Harry Potter está aqui?".

"Você fala como se não conhecesse o filho dele á um ano" Freddy disse pegando a mochila do amigo "Vamos colocar isso perto da chave de portal".

"Uma coisa é conhecer o Thiago. Mas o pai dele...WOW".

Quando se reaproximaram do resto do grupo perceberam uma pessoa a mais entre eles, um rapaz mais baixo que Sam e Freddy de cabelos negros longos e olhos azuis, os três Grifinórios o reconheceram de imediato era o capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal, Malcom Enos.

"Olá Freddy, Sam! Como vão?" Disse o rapaz de forma educada tirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa.

"Ótimos" Sam respondeu ríspido. Era incrível como ele levava as tensões do quadribol para os demais campos sociais.

"Mal, esses são meus primos Thiago e Alvo Potter" Os dois jovens Potter o cumprimentaram. "E essa é Roxanne Weasley, os demais creio que você já conhece".

"E ela também. O apanhador da Sonserina a jurou de morte depois dela ter pintado o cabelo dele de roxo por três dias. Eu não sei o que ela fez até hoje, nem a madame Pomfrey soube desfazer o feitiço".

"Obrigada, ser filha de Jorge Weasley e ter sido criada dentro da Geminialidades Weasley te ensinam coisas que você não aprende em Hogwarts" Ela sabia quem o rapaz era, mas já que eles passariam o final de semana no mesmo ambiente ela achou que seria desnecessário fazer inimizade desde já.

Freddy se encarregou de apresentar Sam a todos presentes o loiro de cabelos ondulados e curtos tentou não parecer muito fã de Harry Potter, mas falhou.

"Thiago sempre achei você parecido com seu pai, mas seu irmão é identico" Sam disse.

"Todos dizem isso, espere para vê-lo de óculos. Chega a dar medo" Harry disse."Bem agora só está faltando o seu amigo Thiago, certeza..." o bruxo já estava cansado de ficar de pé sendo interrogado por Sam Kent, queria chegara À Toca o mais rápido possível.

"SIM PAI! Marquei com ele exatamente aqui, você pode até ler a carta se preferir". Agora eram dois os Potters presentes irritados com as circunstancias. Percebendo isso Roxanne achou melhor afastar o primo de lá antes que ele arranjasse mais uma indisposição.

"Vou pegar algo para beber, Thiago vem comigo?" Todos notaram que foi muito mais uma ordem do que um convite.

No caminho Roxanne sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás e a levantar do chão. Quando ela já se preparava para acertar a pessoa com um soco ouviu a voz.

"ROXIE! Espero que não tenha se esquecido da encomenda que te fiz" Quando ele a colocou no chão pode vê-la completamente. "NOSSA! Adorei seu vestido, devia investir no visual".

Matthew não fazia questão de esconder que achava Roxanne muito bonita, mas ninguém acreditava que um relacionamento poderia sair de lá, pois ela nunca indicou reciprocidade e nem ele deixava claro se sentia algo por ela. Para os dois tudo era uma piada.

"Matt, você está bem mais alto. Merlin, tenho que ser honesta, estou surpresa" O rapaz estava com os cabelos castanhos na altura das orelhas e usava uma roupa formal que despertou um comentário de Thiago.

"Que roupa é essa, veio de algum enterro?"

"Quando minha mãe descobriu que eu conheceria seu pai fez questão que eu colocasse essa roupa formal trouxa. Ela disse que assim ele entenderia o quanto o respeito sem atrair atenção dos trouxas". Matthew ficou sem graça em ter de se explicar.

"Mas por que você demorou tanto? Já estamos aqui a quase meia hora te esperando". Roxanne quis que o amigo não se sentisse sem graça devido as neuroses da mãe e por isso mudou de assunto.

"Atrasado, eu? Cheguei à quarenta minutos, achei que vocês tinham esquecido de vir me buscar. Porém quando te vi desfilando nesse gracioso vestido azul senti que minhas preces foram atendidas"

"Foco na conversa Matthew Gram. Se meu irmão ouve isso você vai direto ao St Mungos".

"Isso mesmo, mantenha o foco. Eu não disse para você me esperar ao lado esquerdo da bilheteria?" Thiago perguntou.

"Não, você disse ao lado direito. Olha aqui na carta que você me mandou na quinta" Thiago leu e se limitou a dizer:

"DROGA!".

**DEsculpa ter demorado tanto para atulalizar mas escrever sem feedback nao eh mto estimulante. espero que gostem e não se esqueçam das reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada é meu**

**Capítulo 5**

Em menos de meia hora Harry Potter seus sobrinhos e filho, assim como os respectivos amigos já estavam de volta À´Toca. As apresentações foram feitas rapidamente e todos se sentaram a mesa.

"Mas os Scamender não chegaram. Será que eles não vêm?" Lucy disse baixinho à irmã, Molly, e a prima, Roxanne.

"Lógico que vêm, caso contrario o Lorcan teria me avisado" Roxanne disse distraidamente enquanto mexia na bolsa.

"Você tem falado com ele?" Lucy disse incomodada, ninguém sabia, mas ela alimentava uma paixão por Lorcan Scamender desde o ano anterior. E Lucy, como a maioria dos primos Weasley já haviam percebido a muito tempo o rapaz nutria sentimentos muito fortes por Roxanne, que não tinha idéia do que se passava.

"Correio Coruja, nada de mais. Ele me disse que não perderia essa reunião por nada. Disse até que o pai dele jogaria na Copa Weasley esse ano...hahahha. Dá para acreditar nessa?"

"Rolf Scamender na Copa Weasley. Ele sempre me pareceu muito mais sensato do que isso"

"Isso só prova o quão pouco você sabe da vida real?" Freddy disse se sentando ao lado de Molly. "Eu já o vi jogando, tirando os profissionais acho difícil dizer o nome de um batedor tão bom quanto ele".

"Copa Weasley?" Questionou Matthew.

"Todo ano a nossa família se reúne cerca de uma semana antes do inicio das aulas em Hogwarts por um final de semana aqui n'A Toca. E como não só de pão vive o homem, uma das atrações da reunião..."

"Eu diria a principal das atrações" Thiago interrompeu a prima.

"Enfim, uma das atrações da reunião é o jogo de quadribol entre Weasleys e convidados". Finalizou Roxanne.

"Imagino só o nível do jogo. Só profissionais". Matthew mal havia descoberto a competição mas já mal podia esperar para assistir.

"Realmente são partidas memoráveis. Ano passado a partida durou 14 horas, foi incrível". Freddy falou.

"Até hoje eu não acredito que fui durmir e quinze minutos depois o tio Carlinhos pegou o pomo" Louis disse cabisbaixo.

"Foi demais" Lucy disse.

"Mas como é a seleção de times" Perguntou Sam.

"Bem geralmente os apanhadores escolhem, ou seja meu pai e o tio Carlinhos. Mas ano passado foi sorteio. Por que o tio Carlinhos não pode vir e um jogador do outro time jogaria como apanhador". Thiago explicou "A seleção depende que quem irá jogar".

"E esse ano? Quem vem para o show?" Sam estava excitado com a disputa.

"Eu não ouvi nenhum nome especial. Quem sabe eles não te colocam no gol Freddy" Lucy comentou, depois de um ano ela ainda não se sentia totalmente a vontade com o grupo, mas certamente ela já se soltava um pouco mais. O fator que mais a constrangia, não era a presença se Lorcan, mas de tantos meninos, ela constantemente se perguntava como Roxanne conseguia conviver diariamente só com rapazes.

"Estou torcendo por isso. As Harpias vão jogar na terça na Escócia, então as chances do Olivio comparecer são mínimas". Freddy, Louis, Dominique, Thiago e Roxanne sonhavam em poder jogar na Copa Weasley à muitos anos, mas como a família sempre foi muito bem relacionada e ninguém perdia a chance de comparecer a reuniões na Toca sempre havia overbook de jogadores. Apenas em dois anos a competições teve três times, mas nesse período os três eram muitos novos para entrarem no elenco de jogadores.

"Cara a Dominique vai pirar se você entrar e ela não". Louis comentou. Ele era o primo mais boa praça entre todos. Não gostava de confusão nem de fofocas. Para ele todo ser vivente era um amigo em potencial.

Muitos comparavam a personalidade dele com a de Freddy, mas o segundo embora popular não era bem quisto por 100% de Hogwarts, como Louis. Freddy era considerado inimigo da grande maioria de Sonserinos e quando o assunto era quadribol ele sabia ser insuportável, principalmente depois que entrou no time da Grifinória. Louis atuava como artilheiro do time da casa da coragem, mas preferia deixar as intrigas de campo no que nem Freddy nem Sam eram capazes de fazer. E talvez por tal dedicação Sam foi escolhido para ocupar o cargo de capitão do time nesse ano.

"Fato! Ela vai querer me esganar, mas se estiver alguma vaga de artilheiro quem sabe ela também não entra".

"PARA TUDO! Vocês falaram Olívio...OLÍVIO WOOD, goleiro das Harpias?"

"Sim, Sam. Exatamente esse Olívio. Ele jogou com meus pais em Hogwarts" Roxanne falou como se explicasse para uma criança.

"Graças ao nosso tio Carlinhos ele entrou no quadribol em Hogwarts" Thiago falou.

"Cara, por favor algum tio de vocês tem que me adotar. Vocês conhecem os maiores nomes do mundo bruxo inglês. Freddy jura que nunca vai deixar de ser meu amigo." Sam começou a fazer uma cena de dramédia. Levando todos às gargalhadas. Molly era a única a achar a situação ridícula.

"Não se preocupe. Sua irmã é um espetáculo, quem sabe não viramos até cunhados?" Freddy disse por reflexo, ele simplesmente não conseguia se conter na hora de fazer algumas piadas. Mas assim que terminou percebeu que havia deixado uma brecha para o amigo, uma brecha que deixava exposto seu ponto mais fraco; Roxanne.

"Ser seu cunhado? ADORARIA! Posso começar agora?" Sam disse abraçando Roxanne pela cintura, colando seu corpo no dela e tentando beijar seu pescoço. Ela tentava se desvencilhar do rapaz, mas não conseguia por dois motivos: O primeiro por ser obviamente mais fraca e o segundo por não conseguir parar de rir da situação e da cara do irmão.

Nesse momento em que Freddy tentava tirar as mãos do amigo da irmã que ria histericamente, assim como Thiago, Lucy e Matthew. Lorcan e Lysander se aproximaram do grupo.

"Freddy, você sabe que um dia um cara grande e mau vai chegar na vida dela e você não vai poder fazer nada." Lysander disse assim que entendeu o que se passava. Fazendo a presença dele e do irmão serem notadas.

"O que te faz pensar que será por um cara grande e mau que irei me interessar; Ein Sander?" Roxanne disse finalmente driblando as mãos de Sam.

"Porque os certinhos, magricelas que ajudam velinhas têm medo de você." Lucy caiu na risada, o que fez Lysander ficar um pouco vermelho.

"Isso mesmo! E eu sou grande e mau...Grrrr" Sam disse abraçando ela novamente.

"Chega de palhaçada! Desculpe por ter falado da sua irmã Sam, mas juro que se você agarrar a minha irmã mais uma única vez eu arranco seus braços" Dessa vez Freddy estava realmente irritado.

"Você não faria isso por uma única razão; sou o melhor artilheiro do time" Sam disse rindo, mas não tornou a encostar em Roxanne, pois percebeu que o amigo estava de fato nervoso, e tentou mudar o rumo da conversa falando para os gêmeos Scamender"Já estávamos achando que vocês não viriam".

"Fale por você, eu sabia que vocês viriam." Roxanne disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, esse ano ainda mais longos.

"Posso saber a razão de tanta certeza, Roxie?" Lorcan perguntou.

"Porque você disse que viria, e eu sei que você jamais mentiria pra mim" Finalmente ela olhou nos olhos do rapaz e abriu um belíssimo sorriso, que ele retribuiu.

"Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza. Faz duas semanas que ele não conta uma só verdade para nossos pais." Lysander disse "Quando vão servir esse almoço? Eu estou torto de fome".

"Logo menos, só estávamos esperando vocês chegarem" Thiago respondeu.

"Como assim? Os Wood não vêm esse ano? O Brian ficou me devendo 5 sickles da Copa Weasley do ano passado."

Lysander e Thiago tiraram o foco da conversa, e por isso ninguém percebeu q resposta que Lorcan deu à Roxanne. "Eu nunca conseguiria mentir para você".

**Espero que tenham gostado, e eu realmente gostaria de receber um feedback. Se alguem ainda lê essa hsitória por favor deixe uma review. principalmente aqueles que a add nos favoritos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

No dia seguinte logo de manhã o assunto principal era a partida de quadribol que aconteceria em breve. Os homens acordaram logo cedo, alguns para se alimentar e outros para se aquecerem e alongarem em busca de um melhor desempenho. Como a família Weasley cresceu, e muito, apenas algumas pessoas ficavam acomodadas dentro da Toca, a grande maioria acampava no quintal com barracas bruxas e algumas trouxas, Arthur Weasley incrustou esse habito em seus netos e eles preferiam acampar no segundo tipo de barraca quando dormiam n'A Toca. Em uma das barracas Lucy, Molly, Roxanne e Rosie conversavam.

"Cara, o Sam e o Freddy vão aprontar alguma pra cima do amigo do Louis, estou sentindo isso no ar" Lucy disse enquanto amarrava seus sapatos.

"Será? Por que ele faria algo para o Malcom, ele pareceu ser tão gentil" a prima mais nova tentou ponderar.

"Rosie, você sabe como o Freddy parece ser maníaco obsessivo por quadribol?". Rosie concordou com a cabeça com o que Roxanne disse " Quando você estiver em Hogwarts verá que no que se refere ao time da Grifinória ele é pior. Juro que acredito que ele me arremessaria do alto da torre de astronomia em troca do primeiro lugar no campeonato entre as casas. Na verdade acho que ele se arremessaria em troca do título. Bem vou encontrar os meninos, se for rolar alguma armação pra cima de alguém quero estar por dentro. No ano passado eu acabei sendo a vítima, e isso não vai se repetir. Encontro vocês mais tarde?". Todas meninas menos Molly disseram que sim e Roxanne saiu da barraca, abrindo mais espaço para as que ficaram.

"A Roxy está exagerando?" Perguntou Rosie.

"Ela não está não, e por isso se eu fosse o Malcom temeria pela minha vida, principalmente por que o Sam está aqui também". Lucy disse prendendo seus longos cabelos ruivos.

"Já que você tocou no assunto. Lucy, o quão amiga desse Sam você é?" Molly perguntou.

"Não muito, falo pouquíssimo com ele. Mas se você quiser se aproximar dele só falar com a Roxy" Falou a mais nova das filhas de Percy entendendo as intenções da irmã.

"Lógico que sim, existe alguma pessoa do sexo masculino da qual a Roxanne não arrume uma forma de ser amiga?" Havia veneno na voz de Lucy,especialmente na palavra final. Os conflitos entre ela e Roxy sempre existiram, mas se tornaram mais evidente no último ano em Hogwarts. Na verdade Molly sentia raiva pelo fato de Lorcan Scamender se demonstrar mais interessado na mulata do que na sua irmã.

"Que coisa horrível de se dizer Molly" Rosie disse saindo da barraca.

"Como a Rosie é dramática" Molly disse, mas só depois percebeu que a irmã também parecia incomodada com o que foi dito. "Que foi? "

"Ela está certa. Foi algo muito rude de se dizer."

"Olha só, disse isso para abrir os seus olhos. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela não perde a oportunidade de ficar perto do Lorcan" No mesmo segundo Lucy ficou vermelha.

"Não sei do que você está falando?"

"Lucy, eu te conheço e posso garantir que você está apaixonada pelo Lorcan Scamender, assim como garanto que se você não agir ele vai acabar nas garras da Roxanne".

"Bem... é ... eu ... Olha o Lorcan não sente nada por ela... e eu não sinto nada por ele" Lucy saiu as barraca sem dizer mais nada.

E assim que saiu se deparou com tudo aquilo que ela não gostaria de ver. Rosie e Roxy conversavam sentados próximos à porta da cozinha com Alvo, Thiago, Lysander e Lorcan, mas o último não tirava os olhos de Roxy. Ela nem era quem falava, mas ele continuava a olhar pra ela. No mesmo instante Lucy se preencheu de raiva. Como ela odiou naquele momento a prima, a irmã e Lorcan, mas no fundo ela também odiou a si mesma.

"LUCY! LUCY! VEM AQUI!" a ruiva saiu de seu transe e percebeu que Rosie acenava e a chamava para se sentar com o resto do grupo, e assim ela fez. Ao chegar no local fez questão de sentar entre Roxy e de Lorcan.

**Mais cedo da barraca dos meninos:**

"Lysander, você está me irritando. Para de mexer no cabelo, ele não vai ficar melhor do que já está" Thiago disse ao amigo.

"Deixa ele. Ele só quer impressionar a Lucy" Lorcan disse enquanto vestia uma blusa.

"Cala Boca! Se eu quisesse a atenção dela já a teria faz tempo. Diferente de você que fica feito um babaca atrás da Roxy. Se liga Lorcan." Lysander , assim como o irmão, detestava a idéia de ter seus sentimentos expostos. E a verdade é que ele achava que gostava de Dominique, e não sabia ao certo o que sentia por Lucy, apenas gostava de a ter por perto.

"E quem disse que eu quero algo com a Roxy ?" Lorcan ficou muito vermelho. Ele gostava de estar com Roxanne e detestava quando outros rapazes tentavam se aproximar dela, mas ele preferia acreditar que era um sentimento puramente fraternal.

"Eu sempre achei que você sentia algo por ela. Se esse não é o caso, melhor para mim" Matthew disse sorrindo em tom de sarro, mas na verdade ele adoraria ter uma chance com Roxanne.

Incomodado Lorcan preferiu mudar o rumo da conversa "Vamos logo, estou com muita fome".

"Eu realmente quero comer antes de ver o que o Freddy e o Sam vão fazer com o Malcon". Thiago disse se levantando, nem ao menos se dando ao trabalho de tirar a blusa do pijama. Ele era desprovido de qualquer vaidade, mas ele não precisava. Thiago era belo sem tentar, e havia na família Weasley quem fosse da teoria que se o rapaz se arrumasse perderia 70% do charme.

"Duvido que tenha alguma armação hoje. Depois da bronca que eles levaram ano passado quando enfeitiçaram o colar da Roxanne e os tênis do Teddy". Lysander lembrou.

"Foi o máximo! Até mesmo seu tio Percy caiu gargalhou. O Freddy é um gênio" Embora tenha ficado preocupado no ano anterior quando o colar de Roxanne se transformou em uma cobra que seguiu a menina por três horas Lorcan se divertiu muito naquele dia. Principalmente quando os tênis de Teddy Lupin travavam e não saiam do lugar, e quando o dono tentava desamarrar o calçado os cordões se apertavam ainda mais. Foi preciso que George Weasley desfizesse a magia, e ainda assim demorou quase o dia todo.

"De qualquer forma eu quero comer, vamos!" E todos deixaram a barraca, mas antes de chegarem à cozinha encontraram Sam e Freddy cochichando com Roxanne e Rosie.

* * *

A Copa Weasley ocorreu sem nada demais. O grande acontecimento realmente foi a peça que Fredy e Sam pregaram em Louis e Malcon. De alguma forma eles colocaram uma poça paralisante na comida dos dois e a cada hora eles travavam por 5 minutos. Simplesmente não conseguiam se mobilizar. Como sempre foi preciso que George Weasley decifrasse uma forma de livrar as vitimas do efeito.

Ao final do dia todos estavam ocupados com os preparativos finais para embarcarem para Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Lucy ainda estava intrigada com a proximidade de Roxanne e Lorcan. Durante todo o dia eles conversaram, ela tinha a impressão de que ele a seguia. Parecia paranóia, mas na cabeça dela era bem provável. Em um momento em que Lucy sabia que Roxanne estava com Matthew ela decidiu colocar em teste os sentimento de Lorcan por ela e pela prima.

"Hey Lorcan, já esta com tudo pronto para amanhã?"

"Acho que sim, roupas e sapatos me parece suficiente" Ela disse sorrindo. "E você?"

"Nunca estou pronta, posso rever minha mala 5 mil vezes e vou achar algo faltando".

"Então reveja mesmo, lembro que não passado a Roxy esqueceu casacos de frio e ficou com vergonha de pedir que os pais enviassem o dela. Ela ficou usando os meus e do Thiago por dois meses".

"Típico dela. Hoje mesmo ela não esta revendo a mala para ficar com o Matthew" O jogo havia começado, ela havia plantado a dúvida na cabeça de Lorca, e isso já era suficiente.

"Mesmo? Nossa!" ele realmente perdeu um pouco da compostura e as palavras, mas ela não se abalou.

"Lógico. Ou você nunca reparou como eles ficam juntos. Ela pode até negar, mas eu sei que ela sente algo por ele. Só imagino o que eles fazem na sala comunal da Grifinória". Ela não conseguia conter as palavras, não compreendia como estava sendo maquiavélica. Afinal ela tinha apenas 12 anos e queria atenção do menino pelo qual ela estava apaixonada. Sabia que todos suspeitavam que Matthew gostasse da prima, ela só estava mexendo com a cabeça de Lorcan, colocando em prova a confiança dele em Roxanne.

"Waww! Eu realmente nunca pensei nisso? Mas até que faz sentido" Ele começou a pensar no que Lucy falava. Nada suava como um absurdo. Poderia mesmo ser verdade.

"Tomara que dê certo entre eles. Mas me conte, o que você espera para o próximo ano?"

Lorcan só conseguiu falar "Agora, não sei mais o que esperar" Ele estava chocado. Roxanne foi a primeira menina que ele teve coragem admitir gostar. Ele sempre admirou a honestidade dela, mas agora percebia que ele estava vendo mais do que realmente existia. Ela era apenas amiga dele. Como ele pode ser tão tolo.

* * *

Na saída da cozinha d'A Toca Roxanne e Matthew estavam sentados na soleira enquanto bebiam chá.

"Eaí Roxy, será que é esse o nosso ano"

"De não pegar detenções, duvido. De entrarmos para o time de quadribol, talvez." Ela falava sem olhar para ele. Ela sabia do que ele falava, mas preferiu desconversar.

"Rox, quero saber se você vai me dar uma chance" Matthew sempre provocava Roxanne, sem ambições, mas vai que ele esta com sorte e ela cede.

"Poxa Matt, você tem mesmo que insistir, o ano nem começou."

"Olha, eu sei que um dia você vai perceber que eu SEMPRE vou estar ao seu lado. E nem que por apenas um dia você vai notar como é importante ter uma amizade incondicional como a minha".

"Nem vem com drama. Eu só queria que você soubesse como sua amizade é especial para mim". Ele não resistiu a abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto dela. Rezando pelo dia que teria coragem de dar um beijo de verdade.

Longe de lá Lorcan viu tudo. Estava muito decepcionado com Roxanne, ele achou que ela poderia gostar dele. Mas ele achou melhor esquecer os lindos olhos castanhos claros e os cabelos cacheados e focar nos ruivos de Lucy, que estava ao seu lado, pronta para se dedicar a ele.


End file.
